


Little orphan kids

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid, Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier - Holmes/McMahon/Lang & Lang & Gale
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Mouthface and Jasmine share a little bit of dreaming the summer before they leave their parents’ home for the first time.Cutesy girlfriends in LOVE compromising on the future they want to share together. Fluff af.
Relationships: Mouthface Dikrats/Princess (Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	Little orphan kids

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to just use the Jasmine spelling after all. My first thought was that because Sherrezade was written in an unusual (I think made up?) way, it’d be fun to spell it Jasmyn to switch things up for her too but honestly I don’t like it so I’m following my heart and writing it the Disney way (and the way that name is like, actually written).

The stars had blessed their path, the sky had parted for them, the thread of life had bent itself to their wishes and they had found bliss and rest. Mouthface’s back hit Jasmine’s mattress again and she spread out all her limbs leisurely, beaming up at the ceiling. She felt very hot, mid summer evening and everything, and her cheeks must have been deep crimson so elated she felt. Still, the AC was blowing its cool air on her naked skin in a thin strip of relief and she was at peace with the universe around. Too taken with love to remain still for so long, she turned to Jasmine again nestled into her side and her pink cheeks and veiled eyes were the prettiest thing in the world when they looked at each other.

"It’s like, oh my god, right?" She said and pressed their faces close − she wanted to be touching her always from now on, never to leave those arms wrapped around her. "I wanna do this every night. And every morning. I just…"

She groaned, too taken with the emotions to parse them through words, but it was a happy groan and Jasmine returned her smile with one of her own, much more shy. Her fingers tapped softly against Mouthface’s shoulder.

"Yeah, erm…" She bit her lip. "Is it okay if I cover up?"

"Oh, yeah no, go ahead," Mouthface said. "Did you want me to…?"

Jasmine reached as far as she could to grab her shirt from the floor without leaving the embrace for too long, but she picked the wrong one and Mouthface’s stomach twisted with the same hunger as before at the sight of her in her own t-shirt, which was slightly too big on her and delightful as anything. Everything looked great on her girlfriend. Though, she reflected with the very recent experience, nothing looked just fine too. Perhaps the common denominator had nothing to do with clothing after all.

"No," Jasmine replied with a coy smile, "No, you stay like that, babe."

They cuddled close again. Jasmine had trapped one of her hands in hers and was playing with her fingers lazily, her toes toying with Mouthface’s calf. She was being very quiet, much more than just a moment before. Timidity was a new look on her and Mouthface loved to discover new facets of her even now after two years of dating. She wondered just how much more there was to her, if she could scratch the surface to dig forever and find new treasures all the way.

"Did you…" She cleared her throat, a little awkward. She wondered if this was how everyone felt. "Did you like it?"

The two of them had fallen for each other over the years because they had thought themselves cut from the same cloth, but as time passed and they spent every moment they could together, they were loving more and more the differences that had emerged between them, made more obvious by how utterly alike they could be otherwise. They were big feelers, but Mouthface was more sentimental and, yes, passionate than impulsive. Her heart guided her even more so than her whims, but Jasmine was fiercer and braver than her, led by a resolve that changed with every wind but rooted in the good soul right underneath all fluctuations. Jasmine was a rebel, she wanted to change the world and every day made a million plans she would never see to fruition, but the point was in the burst of creative thought, the never ending outpour of new fresh ideas. Mouthface was more content to satisfy herself with what she knew and save but a small part of herself for such bold endeavors.

For this reason, both of them had been just as surprised when it had turned out that Mouthface more so than her Jasmine was burning to take the relationship to the next level − and all the levels beyond that − and that Jasmine was the one who had needed more time, more patience. But what did it matter in the end if the wait had been longer than she had thought, so long as they were both here tonight in each other’s arms to bask in it? At least, if they were still on the same page.

"Yeah," Jasmine nodded and nuzzled her face into Mouthface’s neck, so cozy and hot. "It was really nice."

"Yeah, it was so good."

The change was funny, if anything. Mouthface was feeling boisterous, like there was a beast in her heart that had been in deep slumber her whole life and was now begging to let loose. Jasmine was more tamed now, shy and reserved but the smile Mouthface felt against her skin gave as much certitude as the reply that she was being sincere. She kissed her hair, thick and the darkest black and the most beautiful thing in the world when it cascaded over her shoulder just so, for once down and loose.

"I can’t wait till we live together," she sighed. The afterglow was perhaps even better than what had come before, she reflected. Of course, Jasmine had cuddled her before, but this particular softness was all brand new. The affection felt deeper between them now, more authentic after having seen each other so plainly intimate. She never felt so strong as when she was holding her close anyways. Jasmine’s courage was her strength, but nothing was as fierce as Mouthface’s heart. "And we don’t have to wait a million years for a night our families are out, and we can just be together all the time and do what the heck we want."

"It’s only a few more weeks," Jasmine replied, oddly wistful. "And then we’ll be together for the rest of our lives."

This made Mouthface grin all the broader, even the thought of it but the promise in Jasmine’s words most of all.

"First you go to college for a few years," she said, as this was the plan − Mouthface had no intention and no money to go to college, but she had found a job starting next month to pay her share of rent and utilities in the small apartment they had found for their independence. "Then we’ll get settled in somewhere nice. A car, a good job, kids or something."

Three weeks and a half till the day of the move had never seemed so long. Mouthface thought about it all the time, the freedom of being with her honey every day, and perhaps equally thrilling of being without her parents. Adulthood couldn’t start any sooner.

"Do you want kids?" Jasmine asked softly.

They had never really talked about it, likely because they mostly felt like kids themselves cooped up in here under their parents’ near constant supervision. But spreading out their wings soon, it was easier to just feel like Jasmine and Mouthface when there was no one around all day long to remind them of being someone’s daughter.

"Yeah," Mouthface replied at once. She had never really considered the idea of the opposite, even less since the baby had been born, a perfect nine years between her and Craphole and between Craphole and the new sister. "Of course, I love kids. I’d love to have a family."

She thought about it more and frowned.

"Though I don’t wanna get pregnant," she said. "Mama made it sound disgusting and bad. I think she was just trying to scare me from having… erm, from being _active_ … but it sounds kinda gross and I just don’t wanna deal with it."

Jasmine snorted. Her lips were touching Mouthface’s skin at her shoulder, periodically pressing close in almost-kisses. It was really nice and it tickled a little.

"Mommy says it was the greatest time of her life, but I think pregnancy is one of the way patriarchy is being enforced when the mother is forced to stay and…

Mouthface laughed.

"But honey, I’m a girl too, it’s not like we’d be capable of it by accident anyways," she said. "You don’t _have_ to be pregnant, I couldn’t ever force you to even if I wanted."

"Well, you don’t have to either."

It wasn’t an argument, as they were both smiling. It was silly daydreaming and crossing off the thoughts that weren’t rosy enough for the scenario.

"We could adopt," Mouthface suggested. "I think it costs money, but there’s always kids that need families, it’s a good deed."

This struck a chord with Jasmine, of course, always searching for any good cause to uphold, for an underdog to lift up. She leaned on an elbow to tap her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, adoption is a great idea. We’ll adopt."

It wasn’t disobedience, she was sure, to dream up a future where she would raise a family with the girl she loved, but it was just distant enough to feel grown-up and everything that was grown-up, mama said, was naughty and forbidden. Mouthface was all giddy with it, Jasmine perhaps even more so.

"And we won’t force them to do like, chores and clean up their rooms…" Mouthface glanced at the mess of Jasmine’s room and huffed to herself. "… and they’ll go to sleep when they want."

"Them," Mouthface asked, "or us?"

Jasmine took some time before getting the accusation, and pushed her shoulder playfully.

"Well, it could be both," she said. "Don’t tell me you wanna be as strict as your mama cause I know you’d be lying."

Mouthface laughed. She felt so carefree tonight. Jasmine’s parents were out for the weekend visiting friends out of town with her sisters, a rare night just on their own − or at least a few hours, for Mouthface did have a curfew to respect so long as she still lived at home.

"You’re definitely right," she admitted.

She kissed Jasmine’s cheek and, bolder than ever when it was just the two of them, her lips and lingered the kiss way past just a peck. Jasmine deepened it even further and it was some time before they parted, smiling at each other softly.

"They’ll be super happy and well taken care of," she said.

She combed fingers through Jasmine’s hair, grinned wide.

"Them," Jasmine asked, "or us?"

Mouthface pulled her over her lap, kissing her again and loving the smile she felt in reply. Her hands caught around her waist to keep her close.

"Well," she replied. "It could be both."

Kids or no kids, no matter how and where, the future would be what it would come to be and Mouthface had no magic wisdom to see it before it happened. What she did know in advance, though, was that as long as she shared it with Jasmine, she would be the happiest she could ever be.


End file.
